


halcyon days

by psychoambrose



Category: MB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose





	halcyon days

Halcyon Days  
A/N：看了太太们的肉真的不敢炖了但又不能逃避一辈子otz……所以还是……  
真的是超————生————硬————的肉求不嫌弃，又臭又长，没有逻辑。  
背景是每日马偕第五天的斯德哥尔摩neko小偕。  
WARNING：neko偕天，为了我的恶趣味因而极端OOC，当然我自己认为人渣建国并不OOC因为人渣，马建国的斯德哥尔摩造模，dangerous scene，murder fantasy，etc。烂文笔+食之无味弃之不可惜的肉，慎读慎读。

正文：  
偕天记得当清醒的时候感觉周围都是柔软的，他并没有被绑住手脚，尽管几天前马勇给他的“教训”依然如同锁链一样在他的身体每个角落叫嚣着疼痛。此刻长着猫耳朵的少年人正身着纯白色的睡袍，带子松松的系在腰间，他被放置在主人马勇常常和他“玩耍”的房间中央巨大的床上。床单也是纯白色，几乎陷进柔软的床垫中的小小的人和他苍白的脸，白茸茸的尾巴似乎要与其融为一体，只有厚重的黑色卷发在昭告白色并不是属于他的唯一颜色。偕天的睫毛颤了颤，缓缓张开眼睛，他的脑袋和每次醒来时候一样混混沌沌，喉咙火烧样的疼痛干涩，房间里米黄色温柔的摆设，以及百合花柔和的香味像是一场梦又像是一副讽刺画，留声机在放着节奏缓慢的年代久远的歌。  
他不记得在之前发生了什么，也不需要记得，此刻他还活着是最大的慰藉，也是苦难。被风吹起的窗帘旁边那盆绿色的盆栽轻轻晃动，如果他有力气他真的希望自己可以趁着马勇没有回来的时候走到窗边向外看看——他已经很久没有离开过这栋房子了，但他轻轻动了动手指，便感觉全身的力气仿佛都被抽离开了。  
他已经有三天没有进食了，马勇似乎是突然否认了他有这种权利，就连他低声地请求主人给他一杯水也完全被忽视，间歇性极度饥饿的感觉对偕天来说已经不陌生，但身体并不会因为熟悉而拒绝不适。   
偕天闭上眼睛，感受着自己的身体越发沉重仿佛要被身下这马勇每日在上面用他寻欢的床铺吸进去，他感觉自己在一点点消耗自己，眼前因缺乏能量而重复着颜色奇异的光，他感觉世界是旋转的。  
当马勇坐在床沿把偕天从床上抱进怀里的时候他并不知道自己是醒着还是又陷入了沉重的梦境。疲惫地睁开眼睛，映在清澈乌黑的瞳孔中是马勇微笑的脸，他看着偕天的颜色那么温柔，甚至一瞬间让偕天感觉那是是疼爱自己的年长的爱人。“就算是梦境，这也算是美梦。”偕天不知道自己为什么会对不分昼夜折磨了自己近半个月的人产生这种感觉，也没有理智与多余的气力去管这些，他只是将自己沉重的头压在了对方的肩膀上。马勇的手揉揉他头顶白色的猫耳，其中的爱意和往日兄长的抚摸似乎并无异，偕天简直要舒服得发出胡噜声了，但这温情的触摸却马上结束了，把他又放平在了床上。偕天恍惚地张大眼睛看着面前的男人，对方不知道什么时候拿出了一块蓝色的丝绸，“别怕我的小猫……”马勇用单手放在顺滑的黑色卷发后面将猫族少年的头抬起，另一只手把丝绸覆盖在他的眼睛上面，在他的头后打了个结，又把他抱进了怀里。失去的感官令他一瞬间充满了恐惧，“不……”小猫呢喃着用手到处乱抓，被对方的大手抓住，像是安抚又像是威胁，“嘘，乖一点。”  
凉凉的触感贴在偕天的嘴唇上，他本能张开嘴被对方用汤匙将甘甜的牛乳送入喉咙，久违的食物让偕天几乎兴奋，他迫不及待地吞下便张开嘴等待对方继续的投喂。“心急的小猫。”马勇笑着喂他，一勺一勺将食物送入小猫的口中，看着蒙着眼睛的人狼吞虎咽，“我最疼你了，除了我没人会给你东西吃。”偕天完全喉咙里胡乱答应了一声，便只管接受对方的“恩赐”，从没想过进食会是这样一种幸福的体验，渐渐摆脱饥饿的胃给了他极大的安全感。  
        但这种安全感没过多久就被另一种熟悉的不适感驱赶，似乎是几分钟之间偕天的手脚开始发软，身体内像是燃起了没有源头的火，在即将喷薄而出之际被皮肤又完全禁锢在体内，他的额头上浸出了薄薄的汗。马勇似乎无害的放在他腰间的手也成为了他欲望被唤醒的原因，偕天感受到不断抬起头的下身碰到薄薄的丝质睡袍，即使被蒙住眼睛也知道那会是怎么一番景象，想到这一切都会被马勇看在眼里偕天羞愧的想要逃走但却因此更加兴奋，他为自己的不检点感到恼怒，却也知道此刻自己的身体究竟是为什么如此不听话。这不是马勇第一次喂他吃这种药，他害怕这样不受控制的自己却又无可奈何，他对这理智所不能抗衡的欲望感到愤恨，却还是把整个身子贴到了他的“主人”怀里，尾巴紧紧贴在马勇的腿上，仿佛这种接触感可以解决他的渴望，但却只是适得其反。他感觉到马勇的鼻尖贴到了他的猫耳上，温热的气息喷到他的头发上，他努力克制着自己即将从嘴边逃走的喘息，直到对方突然咬住了他白色的软软的猫耳，一声混着呻吟的喵终于再也忍不住。他想伸手去碰触自己，双臂被紧紧箍住动弹不得。  
        “真是不检点，竟然吃饱了就开始想要了。”  马勇一只手仍然紧紧抱住瘫软在自己怀里不断发出猫咪的低声呜咽的少年人，另一只手则伸到了床头的立柜的抽屉里，拿出了里面的东西，他把这东西抵在偕天的脸颊上，感受到这是什么之后，偕天惊呼了出来，但马上被马勇捂住了嘴， “让我们玩个游戏吧我的小猫，我的手枪里有一发子弹，你每射一次我就会对着你的头开一枪，然后你来猜一猜，在第几枪的时候，我会把你打死。”  
“不！！”听到马勇缓缓吐出这个句子偕天惊叫了出来，蓝色丝绸蒙住的眼睛惊恐地长大，本身就因欲望而湿漉漉的眼睛流下了眼泪，打湿了眼前的布，小猫弓起了背开始恐惧的推搡着马勇的胳膊，尾巴上的毛炸起来，但因为药物而全身发软的他当然不可能离开马勇的怀抱，只能不断地重复着“不要”。马勇把枪口从脸颊抵到了偕天的太阳穴，“别害怕我的小宝贝，当我打死你的时候并不会有多疼，只是’砰’地一下，一切都结束了。”偕天的头竭力想要离开那冰冷的枪口但对方还是用手枪紧紧地贴住自己，仿佛在表示决心，即使知道再多的争辩也不会改变主人的行为，他还是不断地乞求着马勇放过他，他紧张得有些发抖了。  
与此同时他的主人则很享受他的窘境，甚至感受到怀里的人的颤抖忘情的开始把嘴唇贴到他的脖子上，吸吮起了那里柔嫩的皮肤，“你不想要么小猫，别想着枪的事了，你不想要我给你吗？”马勇的解开了偕天睡袍的带子，掀开盖住他的大腿的白色丝绸，握住早已经开始吐着前液的下体慢慢地套弄，“看看你小宝贝，你明明已经迫不及待了为什么非要口是心非呢？”偕天在遮掩布后紧紧闭住双眼，更多的泪水顺着脸颊低落，药物的作用在不断地增强，偕天本已经因欲望而疼痛的下体在马勇的逗弄下更加渴望解脱，但是想到当这次的高潮过后，马勇就会对着他的头开一枪，而在那转轮的不知道哪一个弹巢里躺着的子弹很有可能就在不久后穿过他的太阳穴，他的脑子，让死亡带走他，偕天不由得恐惧这即将到来的解脱。“不——马勇……马勇主人，求你放手……”偕天的声音也是发抖的，出乎他的意料的是马勇真的就停手了，而这瞬间消失的快感就像给了他的头重重一棒一样，让他哭喊了出来，又是一行新滑落的泪水染湿了他的脸颊。马勇看见他矛盾的样子简直要笑出来，用枪抬起了偕天的下巴，“如你所愿停下了，你怎么好像很难过呢宝贝？”偕天痛苦地咬着下唇不说话，不断有细小的喵呜声从喉咙里逃出来。  
马勇没有再废话，把怀里的人放平在床上，双腿分开，把枪放到了偕天的胸口上，枪的重量与温度让他全身肌肉紧绷，马勇摸摸他的尾巴好像在安慰他一样，手又握住了偕天依然坚挺而不得释放的分身，套弄了几下用前液弄湿了自己的手指，便滑向了猫尾前面那个小穴，小穴由于药物不断地收缩着，仿佛在倾诉着自己多么渴望被填满。偕天告诉自己这快感与即将获得的高潮对他来说是夺命的毒药，但还是受不住本能的渴望迫不及待地将自己的双腿分得更大，渴望马勇的进入，哪怕只是他的手指。而马勇则非常体贴，丝毫没有耽误时间，上来就把两根手指塞了进去，尽管偕天的身体早已经做好了准备，前液和肠液做了很好的润滑，但突然的异物感还是让他惊呼了出来，马勇直奔主题开始在这甜蜜的小洞里将手指出出进进，很快就在已经熟悉的身体里找到了他的甜蜜点，毫不留情按了下去又惹的身下的人发出一串可爱的声音，更多的前液顺着直直的抵在自己小腹上的勃起打湿了那里白皙的皮肤。  
马勇的手指不断在偕天的体内进出着，很快他便加入了第三根手指，给予他渴望了很久的快感。偕天的头脑被快感冲的昏昏沉沉，然而死亡的恐惧却一刻都没有远离他，他仿佛看到那子弹飞速穿过自己的头颅。蒙着眼睛的布被泪水打的更湿，马勇不断刺激他的那一点让已经等待久了的身体很快就要登上高潮，五分之一的死亡概率，也马上要在他身上揭晓。偕天从来没有过这样窘迫的时刻，释放的急切与求生的渴望两种本能碰撞在了一起，他不知道哪一个究竟会获胜，也无法决定，每一个的获胜都会给他带来无上的痛苦，而他能做到的只有去等待自己的身体给他回答。这是一个完全不掌握在他自己手里的游戏，他除了配合外什么都没法做。身体的当然不会没有极限，在马勇的强烈进攻与体内过高的性激素水平的双重刺激下，偕天还是到达了那个渴望又恐惧的高潮，白浊的液体从他的下体射到了自己的肚子上。释放的一瞬间他几乎眩晕，全然的快感甚至让他把还在自己身上的枪都忘了。等他再回到现实的时候，马勇已经不知道什么时候把枪拿在了手里，顶在了他的头上，“宝贝，这是第一次，猜猜看，会不会我们的游戏这么快就结束。”  
偕天第一次体会到那种根本尖叫不出来的恐惧，他感觉全身的血液都停滞了，每个汗毛都倒竖起来，耳朵极其紧张的趴在头上。马勇扣动扳机的那一刻他几乎昏过去，但除了扳机的咔的一声外，什么都没有发生。  
“看来我们的游戏还没有结束，继续吧，我的小猫。”马勇的勾起嘴角，单手拽住了偕天厚厚的头发，把他的脸转过来，用舌头舔掉他脸颊上摇摇欲坠的眼泪，“看看你哭成这样。”他近乎柔情的在偕天的嘴角留下一个轻吻，还没等对方平静下来马上又将自己的嘴唇覆上对方的，舌头毫不讲理的撬开小猫的牙齿与他热吻，他明显感受到偕天的呼吸还是发颤的，精神似乎还沉浸在刚刚的恐惧中，对自己的吻完全没有任何回应，觉得有些没意思，便用牙齿咬住了偕天的嘴唇，而吓坏了的小猫连疼痛都没有反应，直到马勇的口中开始出现了血腥味，还在颤抖的小家伙才吃痛的闷哼了一声  
马勇不喜欢没有反应的偕天，他感到有点恼火，手中的动作开始恢复了他惯有的粗暴，将偕天厚而柔顺的卷发抓的更紧，狠狠地将他的头按到了枕头上，偕天挣扎着侧过脸勉强保持呼吸的顺畅，这一小小的动作都被主人视为了反抗，被毫不留情的用枪托在肋骨上给了一下，立刻在白皙的皮肤上显出了青色的印子。“顺从我，偕天。”马勇在他的耳边呼气，枪口又顶在了他的太阳穴，“否则我不介意提前结束我们的游戏，知道了么？”偕天赶紧点了点头，马勇狠狠地在他的大腿上打了一巴掌叫他说话，小猫才讷讷地小声说了一句知道了。  
马勇的枪依然抵在他的头上，另一只手向上拎了上半身被覆在自己身下的人的腰示意他跪在床上，对方由于有了刚刚的威胁，极为配合地变换为了头被按在枕头上，胳膊趴在胸口下，膝盖跪在床上而臀部高高翘起的淫靡又耻辱的姿势，他的尾巴垂了下来挡住了自己最隐秘的部位，仿佛是在保护着自己最后的尊严，尽管这尊严早已经被践踏的只剩碎片。马勇欣赏着面前这个美丽而脆弱的生物，感觉自己灼热的欲望在不断涨大，终于把枪从偕天的头上抽了回来，绕到了他的身后。枪被拿开小猫终于暂时松了口气，而马勇突然拽住他的尾巴往上一提又让他紧张了起来，“不要拽尾巴……”可怜地请求着，马勇好像被打动了一样放小了力度，用手摸摸他的腰，看到对方因为他柔情的触摸又是一僵，被暴露出的因为刚刚手指的逗弄已经湿漉漉小穴又紧张地收缩，马勇知道他喂给他的小猫的药的效力远没有结束。马勇解开了自己的腰带脱下裤子，隔着底裤用自己早已经坚挺的下体磨蹭着偕天臀，明知故问，“小猫你想不想要？”感受到马勇灼热的性器与自己渴望被填满的地方只有咫尺之隔，偕天的身体兴奋得发抖，喉咙里传来模糊不清的喵呜与细碎的呻吟。大概是自己也等的太久，虽然对方并没有说出自己想要听到的句子马勇褪下了自己的底裤，早已经被眼前景象诱惑太久的下体一下弹出打到了偕天的臀上，留下了红红的印子，引得对方发出闷哼。马勇没有想要温柔于是没有再磨蹭，直接就将自己的性具整根埋入了这早就在呼唤他进来的小穴中，“喵———！！”虽然有了刚刚的指交以及药物的作用，小猫的后穴已经放松了很多，但是马勇粗大的性器的长驱直入还是超过了这温暖的甬道的承受力，他发出了和猫在交欢时候一模一样惨叫声。“安静，小宝贝。”马勇并不喜欢自己柔顺的宠物发出这样凄厉的声音，但他警告后偕天还是忍不住又发出了几声。马勇显然不高兴，又威胁的拿起了手枪，这次指向的是他脆弱而硬挺，因前液不断落下而亮晶晶的下体，“你又不乖了，我告诉过你我不介意提前结束游戏。”说的同时马勇开始动了起来，他完全没有给身下人适应的余地，便开始猛烈而快速地抽插，沉重的囊袋撞在对方的臀上，发出淫荡的啪啪声。痛与快感和恐惧融合在一起把偕天填满了，他把脸埋在枕头里防止自己又发出刚刚的声音，他的呻吟与喵声被堵在枕头里，变成了如同呜咽一样的声音，泪水渗透了眼前的布打湿枕头。马勇指着他下体的枪并没有远离，他能感到枪口的金属冷冷的的气息隔着空气侵袭着他，然而他的下体却依然那样灼热，随着马勇不断刺激他的甜蜜的点，快感与解放的欲望交织在一起变为了疼痛，他感觉似乎又快到了自己的极限。偕天似乎忘记了在极乐后等待他的又是一次生与死的选择，当然不是他的选择，他只是被选择的对象罢了，他紧致而温暖的小穴不断吞吐着主人的肉棒让他近乎疯狂，忘记了现实的情境，直到马勇突然变换了姿势上身压了过来，冰冷的枪口又贴到了他的脸上，对方咬住他的耳垂引得他一阵战栗，而后面说的话让他在惊恐与快感中几乎射了出来，“小偕天，我的小宝贝，你猜猜这一枪究竟有没有子弹呢？猜对了我就来奖励你。”马勇的食指放到了扳机的位置，拨动了转轮似乎要开枪，“不要——”偕天听见声音惊讶的叫了出来，这和他们说好的不一样，尽管他们说好的，对于偕天来说也并不能接受，“我还没有……”“还没有什么我的小猫？”知道自己害羞的宠物并不好意思说出那个词，马勇故意坏心地问，下身在温热的甬道里故意用力挺进，惹得身下的人皱着眉头又叫了出来，“是还没有射么？”马勇扶着他腰的那只手抓住了偕天开始发抖的下体，“这不是问题，我会帮你的我的小猫，我不会让我最爱的宠物硬邦邦地死去。”依然是残忍而充满草菅人命意味的恶毒的句子，传到了偕天耳朵里不知道为什么却让他双腿更加发软，一下子射了出来，全部射到了马勇的手里。马勇把沾满了白色液体的手放到了小猫的嘴边，命令他舔干净，偕天便乖乖伸出了舌头，“现在可以猜了吧我的小猫。”嘴角勾出残忍的笑容，即使蒙着眼睛，偕天似乎也能从声音里听出这种笑容又多么令他战栗，“求你了马勇主人……”高潮的余韵与内心的崩溃让偕天瘫软在床上，他不知道该怎么回答，唯有不断地求饶，仿佛这样便能让这个坏心肠的人类对他手下留情，“求你不要杀了我，主人……”他咽了咽口水，说出了自己都没想到自己会说出的话，“主人可以随便使用我的身体，但是……请不要杀了我……”“我确实可以随便使用你的身体，我的宠物。”马勇并不为所动，“但我现在想玩这个游戏，我就必须要玩。”人类主人似乎失去了耐心，没有再去询问他的猜测，而是随着小猫又是几乎崩溃的失声尖叫直接扣动了扳机。偕天等待着瞬间疼痛以及无意识，却依然又什么也没发生。  
“好了小猫，继续我们的游戏吧，”马勇的下体还被他的小穴含在口中，人类主人并没有射过，此时还是欲念高涨，没有浪费过多的时间便继续了，他变换了坐着的姿势，把偕天抱到坐在自己腿上的姿势继续操弄，他解开了蒙着偕天眼睛的布，将已经被泪水完全打湿了的布扔到了一边。偕天被突然得到的光明晃得睁不开眼，垂下了长长的睫毛茫然地眯着眼睛。药物的作用还是很明显，尽管已经经历了两次强烈的高潮，在马勇操弄了几下后他又再次进入了状态，整个人软软地靠在马勇怀里迷迷糊糊地把头靠在了刚刚还要杀了自己的人的颈窝里，甚至用脸颊忘情的蹭他。马勇扶着偕天的腰侧，下身不断在他温热的甬道内挺进，此刻偕天终于第一次和他有了眼神交流，他低头看着怀中人含着水雾的早已经哭红了的眼睛，将一个温柔的浅浅的吻印在了他的额头上。这一吻让本来脑子就因为情欲和过度的恐惧而迷茫的偕天产生了幻觉，他甚至不再担心这次结束后自己三分之一的死亡概率了，他觉得自己就是再和自己的爱人进行着美好的性爱，他身下的床单这样柔软，雕花的床头那么漂亮，水晶吊灯散落下温柔的光，让两个人交叠的肉体投射在带着暗花的柔软的墙壁上，仿佛出自最优秀艺术家之手的剪影作品。偕天甚至不再拘谨自己的呻吟，随着马勇的动作他不断发出动情的喘息，他感觉马勇的下体在他的甬道内开始抖动，不一会儿温暖粘稠的液体便充满了他，他大声地叫了出来几乎同时也到达了高潮，胸口上沾上了自己的爱液，马勇俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇，偕天仰起头，配合着他，他的太阳穴在整个过程中其实都被枪口顶着，但是似乎是出于人类心理的自我保护，他的精神似乎主动忽视了这个，当马勇说又到了开枪的时候他还是迷乱地瞪着眼睛看着马勇，以至于对方甚至担心他已经完全被自己吓傻了。马勇开枪，又是一发空的弹囊。紧接着偕天柔顺的被推倒在了床上，双腿被抬起来架在了马勇肩膀上。他的手勾上了马勇的脖子。又是一轮激烈的性爱，两个人都几乎忘情，马勇甚至打破了自己的规则，偕天射了好几次后他才停了下来。  
“又到了开枪的时候了，我的小猫，真是个爱耍小聪明的坏孩子，射了那么多次也不让主人停下。”马勇拿起这次被自己放到一边的手枪，这回他把枪口抵在了偕天的额头上，偕天木然的抬起睫毛看着枪管，无神的眼睛突然如梦初醒，意识到这是最后的两发了，也就是说他马上就要被子弹射穿脑袋。徒然的求饶已经没用，偕天只是绝望的看着马勇，马勇则似乎对把对方的生命攥在自己手里这件事非常的满意和欣喜，看着对方面对巨大的恐惧，求生的欲望快要冒到天上去却又无可奈何地被自己一次次无情的拒绝，剥夺，此刻他控制的不仅仅是偕天的快感，偕天的情绪，肉体，更是他的生命，他感觉自己的满足遍布了全身，迫不及待开了他其实知道根本什么也没有的枪，看着偕天的眼睛紧紧地闭着浑身颤抖，眼泪落在已经沾满了两个人前液和精液的床单上。他不会那么早让游戏结束，他不会错过任何将这美丽的猫人拆吞入腹的机会，哪怕是一次。  
他跪坐在仰面躺在床上的偕天分开的双腿间，命令对方的胳膊环在自己的脖子上，把偕天的腿分开环在自己的腰上，站了起来，从床上下去走到了窗户旁边。偕天已经很累了，几乎昏昏欲睡，“看来子弹在最后一个弹囊里，你可真幸运啊小宝贝。”马勇故意提醒偕天这个必死的事实，他感觉怀里软软地几乎要闭上眼睛的人一下僵了，眼睛里的迷茫与涣散又被那绝望的光所取代。他的眼睛似乎已经不知道不流眼泪是一种什么样的体验，泪水又顺着之前的泪痕流下，他沙哑的嗓子已经不再能清晰地乞求，也不再乞求，他甚至希望马勇就此打死自己算了，不要再让他感受这种心被从胸膛不断拉扯的感觉。马勇给他喂的药物已经快要失效了，但最后的一点血药浓度还是足以让他的下体继续因为两个人赤身裸体的接触而硬挺，马勇低头看着偕天可爱的勃起，有露出了一贯的坏笑，“我说了我不会让小宝贝这样僵硬的死去。”他把偕天的腿分得更开，将对方的重心放低，自己粗大的坚挺又一次畅通无阻地进入了偕天的小穴，这次他在进入的同时便顶在他的敏感点上，惹得小猫的头拼命后仰，露出了脆弱的脖颈，马勇吻了上去，握住偕天的腰侧让他在自己的粗大上上上下下移动，听着他可爱的声音，马勇向窗边走了几步。“你很想离开对么？很想离开我，自己逃走，对么？”马勇咬着偕天的脖子，在上边留下了牙印，偕天迷乱地摇着头，马勇已经把他抱到了窗边，“向外看看吧我的宝贝，外面有什么呢？不过是更多的想要把你抓走的人类罢了，他们不会像我对你这样的好，你知道吗？”马勇的动作幅度越来越大，偕天呜咽着喉咙发出嗯的声音就像在回答马勇的问题，“我随时都可以杀了你宝贝，没有人会在乎，你根本连人类社会的一员都不是，警察局也没有你的身份记录，如果你死了，没有人会去查的。但是我从来也没有要杀了你，还给你东西吃，照顾你，我对你还不够好么？”偕天被操弄得说不出话，他想说“但你现在就要杀了我”到了嘴边只化作一串呻吟。马勇感觉自己随着抽插也越来越到达临界点，他不再说话，而是把偕天按在窗台上专注的在他身体里出出入入，他感觉快要把身下这个并不强壮的身体撞散架了。偕天终于在最后一次敏感点被撞击后到达了高潮，在精液喷到了马勇的胸膛后，他的后穴收缩使得马勇也瞬间崩溃全部射到了他的体内。人类主人把小猫放在宽阔的窗台，压在他的身上，两个人喘着粗气。  
一切都结束了。  
偕天已经不再流眼泪而是等待着最后的宣判，当死亡真正迫在眉睫的时候，它似乎就并不可怕了。  
然而在他还没有反应过来，马勇已经举起了手枪对着窗外开了一枪，巨大的枪声惊得房子外不远处小树林里飞起了一群鸟，偕天愣愣的看着马勇。  
“我可以杀了你，但我更喜欢你活着的样子。游戏结束了偕天。”  
偕天被马勇抱去了浴室，他把头放在这个个子并不高的人类宽阔的肩膀上，第一次感受到他是这么的强壮有力，却又能给予他这般不可思议的安全感——即使是经历了刚刚的一切。  
风吹进卧室，窗帘飘荡起来，百合花的味道在阳光下更为浓郁。  
多么美好的时光。


End file.
